Jenifa Taught Me (Derwin's Revenge)
"Jenifa Taught Me (Derwin's Revenge)" is the sixth track of De La Soul's debut album 3 Feet High and Rising released in 1989. History The song was originally released in De La Soul's first single Jenifa (Taught Me) / Potholes In My Lawn in 1988. At this time, the song was called "Jenifa (Taught Me)". In the same year the song was also included in the This Is The Daisy Age EP. Finally the song was released in De La Soul's debut album 3 Feet High and Rising in 1989. Upon the release of De La Soul's debut album the song was renamed "Jenifa Taught Me (Derwin's Revenge)". Included in *1997: Microphone Fiends (Hip-O Records) *2003: Timeless: The Singles Collection Bonus Tracks (Warner Strategic UK) *2007: Platinum Collection (Warner Platinum) Versions Alternate titles *"Jenifa (Taught Me)" used in the Jenifa (Taught Me) / Potholes In My Lawn single *"Jenifa Taught Me (Derwin's Revenge)" *"Jenifa (Taught Me) Vocal Version" Lyrics Access to her code Lovestruck was my mode Took a look, dropped my textbook Jenifa... (oh!) Breakfast, broke it fast She was in my English class Asked for notes, rocked my boat Jenifa... (oh!) Jenny Lost her favorite penny So I gave her a dollar She kissed me (and I hollered) In a flash the school bell rang Jenny grabbed on to my hand Took me home and said, Trugoy just Swing and swing and swing Posdnuos The downstairs, where we met I brought records, she cassettes Lost the breaks, found her shape Jenifa, oh Jenny Transcripts showed more than flirt "I Love Daisies" read her shirt Grabbed my jeans, jimmy screamed Jenifa, oh Jenny Marvelous Shaped like a vase No one can live their life for Pos Found a house, aroused my joust Jenifa, oh jenny Her clothes, I did shuck Just like Dan I strictly stuck To the punt, she cried "Kick it!" Posdnuos was in Jenny Only thought about jimmy But asked was I a virgin Like some kid named Derwin? She said "Let's try it in the bathroom" But 'dnuos is way above sinks So to the kitchen she did dan And came back wrapped in saran (now wait a minute! little Derwin got something to Show us that Jenny could never do. listen...) (Hey. Look at little Derwin. Look at him go, look at him go! Awww, baby.) Trugoy the Dove Positions, muscles flexed Dove was lost in a ghana hex Passed her test, felt her teddy Jenifa oh Jenny Notions Soothed the mood Dove was lost in de la heaven Screwed plug two, did the do Jenifa oh jenny Jenny Teased my homeboy granny In fact she teased so many She was known as a garden tool Posdnuos No more I dispatched Was it jimmy had met his match Or could it be the realization All girls owned a jenny For normal health I had fought A valuable lesson she had taught Don’t flaunt that the candy is good Unless you came with plenty